You Found Me
by Shadowed Illusion
Summary: Killian and Emma reunite after the dark curse. Small ficlet based on a Tumblr gifset.


She looked skeptically at the small bottle in his hand. She shouldn't trust this man, didn't know what had made her decide to come bail him out of jail but looking at him standing in front of her, those wide blue eyes full of concern and something else she didn't dare name, Emma couldn't help but feel that this was right. He's asked her to trust him, and even though everything in her said that was a bad idea, there was a small part of her that was yearning to do it. She could still remember the feel of his lips on hers when he'd kissed her in the doorway of her apartment, the thrill that had run up her spine at the contact, the barely repressed desire to sink her fingers into that glossy dark hair and pull him close. She felt like there was a war raging within her, two sides fighting to overcome the other, past experiences fighting for dominance with a sliver of hope that she'd thought long didn't want to hope, hoping meant risk and that lead to pain. She'd had enough pain in her life, the only saving grace the little boy waiting for back in their apartment across town, but standing here in front of this man seeing the trust in his face she couldn't stop herself from reaching out to take the small bottle from him. Almost daringly she raised it to her lips, her eyes never leaving his as she tipped the bottle upward.

She saw him take a breath, hold it in anticipation of the moment and then let the barest hint of liquid spill into her mouth. The effect was immediate and she gasped under the onslaught of images that raced though her mind, almost dropping the bottle in shock. Familiar faces pushed their way out of the shadowy corners of her memory, Henry knocking on her apartment door, Mary Margaret hugging her the day the curse broke, David trying to comfort her on the Jolly Roger, Regina looking broken and sorrowful as she promised her good memories with Henry as they all said their goodbyes. Tears pricked her eyes as Hook's face swan through her mind, the desperate hope on his face as he promised her that he'd think of her every day during their separation. She gasped as she remembered the happiness those words had evoked in her and she reached out a hand to cup his cheek. The breath he'd been holding raced out of him as he brought his arms up around her crushing her to him as he buried his face in her hair. She turned her face into his neck taking in the scent of warm leather and sweat and reveling in the familiarity of it.

"You found me." She whispered her lips brushing against the shell of his ear. She felt his arms contract around her as is he was afraid to let go, as of she would be ripped away from him if he wasn't touching her, and wondered at how much he'd been though during their year apart. Suddenly she wanted to know everything, every thought that had raced through his mind during the year, every feeling. She pulled back to look at his eyes and saw the awe and happiness in them and wondered if they were mirrored in her own face.

"Does that surprise you?" He asked softly.

She shook her head silently biting her lip.

"No, if anyone was going to find me it would be you. I never doubted it." She said with slight surprise realizing that it was true. She trusted him to fight for her, to be there when she needed him without even having to ask. For the first time in her life she'd found someone who put her first, who came back.

His eyes lit up at the declaration, understanding what she meant and he pulled her close, his hand tangling in her hair as he cupped the back of her head. His forehead rested against hers and she recalled the last time they'd stood together like this, when her world had shattered with the touch of his lips on hers and all she wanted was to have that again. Her own hands came up to tangle in the leather of his coat unconsciously mirroring that first kiss. He nose brushed against hers and she fought down a moan of desire at the thought of how easy it would be to just tilt her head up and press her mouth to his.

"You'll never have to doubt it. I will always come for you." he said in a heated whisper against her cheek.

She wanted to tease him, the innuendo he'd presented almost too good to pass up but then his lips were on hers and all thoughts of anything but the feel of him against her flee from her mind. She gave in to the kiss letting him take the lead as she tugged against the leather of his coat wanting to erase all distance between them. His arm around her waist pressed her against him and she could feel the broad expanse of his chest against her, the tightly muscled frame that just begged to be caressed and couldn't stop the moan that escaped her. Vaguely she registers noises around them, catcalls and whistles but she brushed it aside, not caring that they were on a very public street as she ran her tongue along his lips. He nipped her bottom lip in retaliation and she opened letting him taste her as they battle for dominance. She felt like she was flying and falling all at once with the scent and feel of him all around her. For the first time in her life she felt like she was home.


End file.
